Tides of Fate
by Ermedius
Summary: In a world of danger, betrayal, and backstabbing... She knew it was hopeless. She had all the reasons to believe that she wasn't going to survive. She had to go back home. Back to where it was safe. Back to when Fire Emblem was a game. But more importantly, would she even survive her first foot onto the battlefield?


**A/N:** I get that original characters aren't exactly people 'favorites' either, so thank you for giving this a read. :)

 **I don't own Fire Emblem**

* * *

 **Prologue: First Lie**

A drop of water.

A brisk wind.

Wetness.

Something was wrong.

The sudden downpour of rain caused a young woman's eyelids to batter open. With slightly cracked open eyes, she was exposed to the harsh brightness of the gray sky while being pelted by the autumn rain. She immediately shut her eyes closed, seeking comfort in the pitch darkness from the sudden light exposure.

Her head was pounding with a sharp pain accompanying it. The cold droplets of rain weren't helping either. Disoriented, cold, and shivering, she attempted to lift herself up, placing both of her hands on the muddy ground. Her arms underneath gave away as her hands slip from the slippery surface, causing her to crash back down onto the uninviting marshy land. The impact made her breath go short.

The world around her felt unbalanced, and her aching body silently screamed in pain. Just where was she?

She remembered driving to her friend's place in the middle night and head to stop due to engine problems. There was a light and then… Nothing. She can't recall what happened. With a shaky hand, she gripped her head.

"There's someone over here!" a voice called out. It was a man, she discerned.

She felt her head being gingerly lifted up in his callus hand. Her shoulders and back stiffened. She wasn't keen on being touched by a stranger.

"Hey, are you alright? It looks like you hit your head. Easy now." His voice was but a soft whisper.

"… I… uh," she incoherently stuttered out as he scanned her for injuries.

"You're bleeding," he stated, grabbing out a few white bandages from his pocket.

She eyed him warily, unsure whether or not to trust him. Unfortunately, she was in no state to object his aid. She was fatigued and could barely move, let alone standing up. To think she hadn't even noticed she was bleeding until the man told her. Even if she attempted to run, he would catch her in no time flat. Her hands balled into a fist as he started to gently wrap the white cloth around her head.

Noticing that the girl was wary of him through her tense shoulders, he gave out a warm and lighthearted laugh. "I'm sorry. I know these bandages aren't exactly the best, but they will have to do until we find a healer for you, milady."

' _Healer?'_ She thought. Theoretically a doctor could be called a healer, but it was still a strange way of referring them, especially in this modern age.

"I should count my lucky stars though. It's not every day I get to treat a fair beautiful maiden." He winked at her. "Hold still for a bit, will you, my dove? We need to get your wings patched up."

She scoffed and inwardly rolled her eyes. As helpful as he was, it just had to be her luck to be found by a flirt. She struggled to inch away from him in disdain.

"Whoa! This is certainly not the time to reject poor Laslow's help!" he exclaimed, trying to keep her bandage in place. "I haven't even gotten the chance to ask you out for tea time yet! Here, at least let me help you sit up straight."

"Annnnd it's just like you to flirt with an injured girl," a female voice chimed in with a laugh, causing the girl to momentary stop squirming in Laslow's arms. The newcomer had blue and pink hair in pigtails with a smile on her petite face.

"You make it seem like I am a vile man, Peri," Laslow joked.

With his cheesy pickup lines? The injured girl was incline to agree. At least her head injury hadn't impaired her cognitive ability.

"I won't deny that. You're almost on the same level as Niles!~" Peri said cheerfully. At that, Laslow's smile slowly faded away before a look of betrayal took its place.

"W-what?! You don't really mean that, do you?" he whined before making eye contact with the girl in need of medical attention. "And please, don't listen to her. Relax. We need to get you treated before your wounds get infected."

Laslow's female companion tilted her head innocently, staring straight at the girl. "Hmm… Don't you think it's very VERY strange that she is the only one we could find in this village?" she noted.

"We don't know if she's the only survivor yet," the man named Laslow replied as he finished tying a knot in one of the bandages. "How does that feel? Not too tight?"

' _Laslow… and Peri?'_ Those two names sounded oddly familiar together. Before she could dwell on it any further, she took a quick glance around her surroundings. There were rubbles and remains of buildings scattered about. Torn curtains scattered about and blood was staining the ground. Small patches of fire were being put out by the rain.

"What happened here?" she asked in disbelief. Reality slowly kicking in.

"Lasloooooow, it seems to me that she has pegged us both to be fools," Peri remarked, turning to glare at the person in question. "We're not idiots, you know. You don't mean to tell us you know nothing, do you? Not when you're in the middle of all this death."

Peri gave the girl a thoughtful look before pulling out her lance and giving it a little twirl. She pointed it at her face with a demented smile. "Tell us what happened here now or I'll leave a mark-"

Laslow hastily grabbed a hold of Peri's lance before she could do any damage while having a firm hold on the girl in his arms. The girl seemed deathly terrified and he wouldn't put it past her if she got up and ran for dear life, wounded or not.

Peri pouted. "Aww, Laslow! I haven't gotten the chance to kill anyone today! This whole investigation thing is boooooring. Let me have some fun!"

"Hey, let's not be hasty! Lord Xander sent us here to search clues not to needlessly kill innocents never mind scaring the poor girl!" Laslow injected quickly before turning back to the girl's in his arms. He offered a reassuring smile. "Calm down, beautiful. What's your name?"

She took a sharp intake of breath.

 _'Xander'._

That name shook her core. There was no way. It couldn't be. It was impossible.

"Well~? Laslow, she doesn't seem to be complying!" Peri whined, annoyed that her bloodlust hasn't been at least one percent satiated.

"Did you also forget your lovely name?" Laslow softly asked, looking straight at the girl. "It's not the first time I have encountered an amnesiac."

"No. It's… Caelys."

And that was her first lie.

* * *

 **A/N:** In this story, I'll be focusing on character characterization and their interactions with the Caelys, particularly with the Nohrian royalties, Laslow, Keaton, and a few others.

Reviews are always appreciated and wanted. It let's me know what I can do to improve, what I'm doing right/wrong, and seriously a mood lifter.


End file.
